


Atlas

by SkylarNight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarNight/pseuds/SkylarNight
Summary: She was the best, the one at the top of the mountain. It was once her dream, but she hadn't know the burdens that come with it. Now, she was Atlas. One-shot.





	Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to me at 3 am in the morning. Enjoy.

She was the youngest in her time to ever achieve her position, the first ever female champion.

She hadn't known then, what being at the top was like.

She knew now, the top was cold, lonely.

She knew now, how Atlas of the old had felt, the weight of the world on your shoulders.

She felt the pressure of being the best pressing down on her chest, suffocating her.

She knew still, the world needed someone at the top, to bear the burden until someone else could take over.

She still wanted nothing more than to escape the burden placed on her by the world.

* * *

She waited.

She waited for years, waited for the person who could defeat her.

She waited for the person who was destined to lift the weight of her position off of her.

She fought each and every single one of them, hoping to find the one who could bear the burdens of the world better than she could.

She watched as each of them fell, none of them could stand up to her, let alone take her down.

She waited, waited until she gave up.

She knew then, she was to bear this burden, forever, alone.

* * *

She watched as Garchomp fell, one last growl of defiance escaping her.

She watched as the disbelieve on the young girl's face morphed into unbridled excitement and joy as her partner tackled her to the ground, glowing with happiness.

She could hear the trainer's exuberant whoops of joy, could hear her partner's prideful roar of victory.

She stood still for a moment, not understanding what had just transpired.

She understood finally as she gazed upon Garchomp's fallen form and recalled her best friend, her partner back.

She was no longer the Champion, no longer at the pinnacle of the world, no longer fated to be Atlas until the last of her days.

She was _free_.


End file.
